the_aether_data_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Installing "The Aether"
"The Aether" files aren't formatted in the traditional way, since they include both a data pack and a resource pack. To properly install "Aether" in your world you need to follow a few crucial steps. The world itself must also be generated with specific options to insure that the player gets the intended experience, but you don't need a pre-generated map to play the "Aether". Downloading At the moment you can get the "Aether" here only. In the future there might be multiple sources of obtainment. To open the file you would need a software that can process .zip files, such as WinRAR. Similar to iNkoR's other data packs, the archive consists of 3 items: the data pack folder, the resource pack folder and the instructions file. Keep in mind that the instructions file is the most relevant source of information on how to install the pack. In fact, this article is here only for convenience, as all needed information is in that file. Please make sure to reread it whenever there is a new release. The following paragraph will be explaining how to create an "Aether" world. If you don't know how to install a data pack or a resource pack you can click here and here to educate yourself. Generating the world Due to a lack of immersive and sufficient "dimension-building" with commands this pack utilizes a number of features of the world generation. Please make sure to follow these steps. Keep in mind that this pack is constantly changing and these might no longer apply. Due to a small fandom this wiki might not always follow the most recent developments, therefore we strongly emphasize the need to rely on the instructions file. # Turn the "bonus chest" feature off. "The Aether" has its own starting container which is designed to better fit the pack. # In the "world type" section choose "buffet". Then, click "customize" and set the world generator to "floating islands". # Stay in the "customize" tab. Now, choose the biome you'd like to play in from this list: * Stone Shore * Plains * Sunflower Plains * Dark Forest * Dark Forest Hills * Jungle * Jungle Hills * Modified Jungle * Jungle Edge * Modified Jungle Edge * Desert * Desert Lakes * Desert Hills * Savanna * Shattered Savanna * Shattered Savanna Plateau * Badlands * Eroded Badlands * Wooded Badlands Plateau * Modified Wooded Badlands Plateau * Modified Badlands Plateau * Plateau(s) * Modified Plateau(s) Please make sure that your chosen biome is on this list. Also keep in mind that finding wood and other biome-specific materials will be harder in biomes like "stone shore". This list isn't as big as we'd desire, but it was necessary to narrow it down so that we can edit more vanilla features and enhance the "Aether" experience. In the future, this list is likely to expand. Entering the world Before you enter your new "Aether" world we highly advise to lower your render distance to the minimal option. This will increase the chance of a custom structure spawning. After you log in, don't forget to reload the data packs with this command: /reload. After that you can change the render distance to whatever you desire. As said before, please make sure to check the instructions file in the latest "Aether" build before creating a new world. This article, as helpful as it may be, will never have the strength, nay the nobility to be the most useful tutorial on installing the "Aether".